Keeping Quiet
by Bubblyblush
Summary: Kagome hasn't been acting like herself for a while now and Inuyasha is determined to find out why. In doing so he finds out a lot about Kagome that can mirror his own past. Will Kagome open up to him or with she continue to Keep Quiet? First of Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Keeping Quiet**

 **Author – Bubblyblush**

 **Rating - M**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **Do not steal this plot.**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Fine! You can come, just…" Kagome sighed, "Just please behave yourself."

Shippo had been nagging her the entire morning to go to her time to see where she grew up, after asking Kaede if it was possible and being as wise as she was told him it was in fact possible, and how to do it much to Kagome's dismay. Inuyasha had got fed up with his whining so he went to the forest; Kagome guessed he was still perched in his usual tree.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed in joy and ran off to tell everyone the 'good news'.

Kagome sluggishly walked back to the hut to pack her things but left the first aid kit and extra bandages for Kaede, plus a few instant Ramen cups for her, "Why'd ya do that Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung the reed hanging back to scowl at the young miko.

"Do what?" She asked tiredly, she hadn't slept properly in days.

"Tell Shippo that he was allowed to go to your time?" Inuyasha growled, he was the only one that could go to her time and he liked it that way though he'd never tell her that, but Kagome didn't need to be told she could see it in his amber eyes that he was jealous.

"Inuyasha, there's only a certain way they can get though, and I'm only letting them go this time but I couldn't handle Shippo's nagging any longer, ok?" She gave the best smile she could but Inuyasha sensed something was wrong because she only radiated fatigue and sadness instead of her usual all-round cheerfulness.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" He asked voice full of concern for his miko, cupping her cheek in his right hand and pleased when she lent into his touch. He had been much more affectionate lately.

"No, its ok." she responded, her eyes closing in bliss.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Kagome put her hand over his.

"Yeah, I know." She responded and Inuyasha smiled a little, but the mood was interrupted when Shippo came charging in.

"Are you ready to go, Kagome?" He smiled widely, oblivious to the fact he had walked in on a tender moment.

Inuyasha was seething with rage, he wanted to destroy something, or rather someone, for interrupting his alone time with Kagome, "You brat!" was all Inuyasha said before punching Shippo in the head.

"Yeah I'm ready," Kagome replied in a daze. That worried Inuyasha, no yelling, not even a sit! Something was wrong.

Just then Miroku and Sango entered the room.

"Shippo told us of our trip to your time Lady Kagome, and may I be the first to say how grateful we are towards you for letting us go to your world and seeing for ourselves the wonders of your time." Miroku bowed slightly making Kagome chuckle a little, scaring everyone else with the lack of emotion present.

"You don't need to thank me," She smiled slightly and proceeded to grab her battered yellow bag, heaving it onto her shoulders then walking towards the well.

"Something's wrong with Kagome," Sango whispered to everyone else.

"Yeah, but what though? She's been noticeably like this for the past week or longer," Miroku replied in the same hushed tone.

"She didn't even sit me when I punched Shippo." Inuyasha added.

"I thought we could cheer her up if we did something for her and because she grew up on the other side of the well, I though we could find something over there," Shippo mumbled and everyone smiled at the gesture, even the corners of Inuyasha's lips curved a little.

"It's a good idea runt, maybe it'll work and we can find out what's making act this way. I have a feeling that her mom knows." Inuyasha confessed, it was just an instinct but they've never been wrong before. Inuyasha then bounded off to catch up to Kagome who was now way ahead of them.

 **With Kagome**

 _A fourteen year olds scream rang out in the dark moist room, "Dad!" She screamed as they continued to torture her, cooking her pale flesh with tazors._

" _Shut it bitch!" A male voice boomed, echoing off the grey walls. The man kicked her in the side making her squeal in pain and skid across the room but the rusted chain around her ankle kept her from going to far._

" _Dad!" She screamed again, hoping he was in better condition than she was._

 _It hurt to breathe, every heart beat caused pain, but she couldn't give in. Not yet. Her rib was broken, and cuts that adorned her body bleed freely, multiple blotches of purple and green were beginning to appear on her legs, arms, neck and face from what she could see but no doubt there were horrid bruises across her t-shirt covered torso._

" _Help me, please! Somebody!" The girl cried, tears cascading down her cheeks as she begged for help but only annoyed her captor further._

" _I Said,_ _ **SHUT UP!**_ _" His kicks and hits got harder as the girl continued to writhe in pain, screaming and crying for mercy but her cries were unheard or fell on deaf ears._

 _It continued for hours, her only break from the torture was when the captors rotated, taking their own pleasure in bringing her pain._

" _Dad!"_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice brought her back to reality and the fact that he was shaking her roughly, "Earth to wench! Snap out of it!" He was scared, he didn't know what happened, he ran up to her and her expression was blank, cold and shut off, she was so deep in thought but what scared him the most was the amount of pain shining in her usually bright expressive eyes. He never wanted to see that in Kagome again.

He had been shaking her for about 5 minutes and she wasn't snapping out off it, he was calling, yelling but nothing was working, the others saw his panic and came running over.

Kagome blinked several times before smiling at them, "Sorry, I guess I spaced out a bit," and gave a nervous chuckle.

"A BIT?! Wench, I was calling and shaking you for 5 minutes!" His fear fuelled the anger.

"Let's keep going," she responded, ignoring the growling half demon and proceeding to go down the familiar path to the well.

"Don't ignore me bitch!" He was expecting a sit, some yelling but he got nothing, he'd rather be sat than see her like this. Granted bitch was a whole other meaning to him then her but he knew how she took it, though wasn't going to be the one to explain what it really meant.

"It'll probably smell weird over there and it'll be worse for Kilala and Shippo but just try and not let it get to you too badly. I will show you around after everyone is settled in, maybe tomorrow since its Saturday and I have no school." She mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear while continuing to ignore the raging half demon growling lowly to her left.

"Ok so everyone needs to hold hands and I'll do the rest," She instructed and everyone did as they were told with Kilala perched on her master's shoulder. After linking hands with everyone standing in a circle around the well, Kagome started to glow a bright pink which spread to everyone else, "Ok now jump in," Miroku was first followed by Sango then Shippo then Kagome and finally Inuyasha, though it proved a little difficult because they had to hold hands while jumping in.

They flew though time and everyone excluding Inuyasha and Kagome were in awe at the colours passing by them, soon enough they landed in the modern era and they were all squished in the tiny area at the bottom of the well.

"Argh, how are we going to get up?" Sango asked trying to keep the monk away who seemed to be enjoying the physical closeness between them both. Without any warning Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridle style and leapt out of the well in a single bound. The others soon followed.

"Kagome? Is that you? Oh, Inuyasha you're here to," Ms Higurashi greeted as they entered the shrines yard. She had been hanging out washing as they walked out into her view, "Kagome how have you been lately?" She asked looking intently at her.

"Um… fine mama." She said nervously trying to keep her smile up, "I'm going to school now, don't leave the shrine no matter what. Just play some video games with Souta for awhile or something," She said quickly then dashed inside coming back out moments later, "Bye everyone," She ran down the stairs and out of sight.

"Hello you must be Kagome's other friends, she's talks about you four all the time. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ms Higurashi bowed in acknowledgement of the four other time travellers.

"It's an honour to meet you too, though Kagome hasn't spoken of her family much to us unfortunately, though I'm sure we will get to know you." Miroku smiled kindly.

"Yes, Kagome doesn't like talking about her home life, I'm sure your aware why though," She turned to pick up the washing basket, balancing it on her hip and gesturing for everyone to follow her, "Please make yourselves at home, I'm sure Inuyasha can show you how some modern… tools work." She tried to make things easier to understand knowing that things 500 years ago were very different compared to now.

"Why doesn't Kagome talk about her family?" Shippo asked cutely, trying his best not to scare her being demon and all.

"You may be a bit young to understand but then again I'm not sure what you consider normal seeming as the is a high level of violence in your era." She replied and set the laundry on the couch proceeding to fold it all. Inuyasha frowned, she wasn't making any sense!

"She never told me anything about her home life beside 'skool'." Inuyasha spoke.

Ms Higurashi sighed, "Why does it not surprise me, can I ask you all a few questions?" everyone nodded, "Has Kagome been… umm, upset lately? Has she been sleeping properly? Some times lost in thought?"

Everyone was stunned; she knew how Kagome was acting on the other side of the well! Something must be up…

"She hasn't been sleeping lately, she hasn't been her self and it was on the way to the well that she 'zoned out' as she called it. I was shaking her and yelling but she seemed possessed," Inuyasha informed the middle aged woman, "How do you know?"

"Has… Kagome ever told you… how her father died?" Mama Higurashi asked hesitantly.

"Her father died?" Everyone apart from Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"She never told me but I sorta assumed." He said, "Is it the anniversary of his death? She could have just told us,"

"Yes, but it's more than that. Horrible things happened that we don't speak of in this house-"

"DEMON!" Grandfather interrupted Ms Higurashi and began to throw sutras at Shippo, Kilala and Inuyasha, "BEGONE YOU EVIL DEMON! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS HOME!"

"ARRRRGGGGG!" Shippo screamed and clung to Inuyasha's leg.

"What the hell! I've been comin' here for the past three and a half years you crazy old bat! Your sutras are fakes any way!" Inuyasha bellowed, bonking the old man on the head, not hard enough to harm him but to catch his attention.

"These sutras have been in our family of monks and priestess for generations you ungrateful half demon!" He yelled back in his croaky voice. Their fight went back and forth until mama Higurashi intervened, making them both sit down and bribing Inuyasha with some Ramen.

"What were you saying before? The horrible things you do not speak of in this house?" Miroku asked from his position on the couch, he had to admit it was the comfiest thing he had every sat on! At his words the old man froze in his seat, looking at his daughter intently.

"What do they know?" Was all he asked.

"Nothing apparently," Miss Higurashi looked at her freshly made cup of tea in her hands, "Please do not take any offence to Kagome's reluctance to tell you, to be honest she's the only one who knows what truly happened, she never even told me. No matter how many times you save her life or how good of friends you are, she may never tell you." She looked up at all of the, "It doesn't mean she doesn't trust you, she trusts you with her life but Kagome believes she has to suffer alone, she never wanted to burden anyone else with her problems." She smiled softly though not one of happiness.

"Enough with the riddles; what the hell is going on?! What's wrong with her!?"

Mama Higurashi look to towards grandfather, who looked at her in return before his eyes flickered over the rest of them, studying them for a second before returning his gaze to his daughter, he sighed, "Ok, fine but only because Kagome has always spoken so highly of her friends beyond the well, and Inuyasha has proven him self to be a good man, if his friends are anything like him, I'm sure we can trust them."

He relaxed back in the green worn-out recliner, smiling lightly at the hanyou.

"It happened five months before she fell down the well-,"

* * *

 **What happened to Kagome? Will the Inuyasha gang find out? Or will Kagome believe she still needs to suffer this burden alone...?**

 **Preview –**

 _Shippo swiftly jumped and landed near to door without a sound, unaware of Inuyasha's watchful eyes. He grabbed the door handle and was soon out the door heading towards Kagome's room, "Where do you think your going runt?" Shippo squeaked and turned to the gruff voice behind him._

" _Kagome's scent-" Shippo didn't get to finish because of the piercing screams that rang out on the other side of the door and Inuyasha wasted no time in running in._

" _Kagome!"_

 **What's going on? Find out next chapter!**

 **Bubblyblush.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Keeping Quiet**

 **Author – Bubblyblush**

 **Rating - ?**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"It happened five months before she fell down the well-," She started only to be cut off as her daughter announced her presence.

"I'm home, school was let out early because some stupid boys mixed the wrong chemicals together and the lab caught on fire." Kagome walked into the living room, everyone stared at her, "What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just getting to know each other dear, Souta should be home soon so please leave the door unlock," Mama responded, all she got in return was a grunt in acknowledgement as Kagome headed to the kitchen for food. Her appearance seemed ragged and tired; her hair rather messy, noticeable rings under her eyes and her form slumped. The most distinct change was her eyes, dull, full of pain, dazed and glazed over as if lost in a dream.

 _What happened to you Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought as he watched her disappear though the doorway. He would find out even if it killed him.

* * *

 **With Kagome**

She walked to the sink and sighed as she looked out the window. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering towards the past no matter how hard she tried it always went back to those two months.

 _The girl would have given up hope if it weren't for her dad, who was in a horrible state with many broken bones, his face swell up with so many bruises that he was unrecognisable and he could see out of his right eye any more, but he kept smiling for her which gave her strength to carry on._

" _W-we will be ok, I promise. Someone will find us." He spoke through spilt dry lips; they hadn't gotten water for the last few days judging on their 'beating schedule' as both father and daughter had bitterly joked._

" _I hope so." The girl whispered back, her own voice hoarse from the crying, pleading and begging for reprieve from her beatings which only antagonised her captors further. The worst thing was the video cameras, they always brought them to another room with a single window with thick steel bars securely installed to light the rodent infested room. Against the wall there was always a single video camera, sometimes they would even go as far to hold it in her face asking sick questions._

 _All of a sudden the solid metal door to their prison was opened, "Your turn bitch," The plump man with the greasy blonde hair grinned darkly as he walked toward the girl and her father. Grabbing her roughly by the hair with his dirty hands, he dragged her to the door ignoring squeals of pain and the tears that slowly descended down her abused face yet again._

 _The girl looked at her father, she was scared that this would be the last time she saw him; it was her biggest fear every time they took her away. "I love you," He whispered, and the girl weakly smile._

" _I love you too, dad." Some tears fell from his eyes as he watched his only daughter be drag off to possibly her death, he knew that they may not make it out but he was trying so hard to hold on for her but even his hope of both of them being rescued was slowly fading as days wore on to weeks._

 _The girl was dragged down the dreary hall to the room not far from her father, "Well, well, well, if it isn't our little_ princess _." Another man spat, he was buffer than most of the others but it wasn't his build that had the fourteen year old shaking, "Lets get started." As he finished that he cracked the two-tailed whip in emphases._

 _Fear filled her chocolate brown eyes as she started to crawl backwards, but she didn't get far with the filthy hand still in her tangled locks._

 _In the next hours that followed, blood curdling screams filled the silent hallways along with cruel hysteric laughter as she was whipped ruthlessly over and over again, they didn't even stop as the crimson blood dripped down her back and legs to the floor, creating a growing puddle below her feet._

Kagome was abruptly jolted out of her thoughts as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist causing her to stiffen in fear, "Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha's hot breath fanned across her ear making her shiver in response. Inuyasha smirked as he noticed her reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." She responded in a small voice, relaxing into his touch.

"What about?" Inuyasha asked in an equally quite voice, he had seen how she looked before; it was just like when they were walking to the well. He saw her eye's expressing the same deep pain as before.

"Nothing important," She put her hand over Inuyasha's and laid her head on his shoulder, her forehead touching the crook of his neck. Inuyasha held her tighter.

"Why can't you tell me? I know something is wrong, don't you trust me?" Kagome flinched at the hurt in his voice and turned around in his arms.

"Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life but it's nothing important, it's just something that happened a long time ago. I just don't feel like talking about it right now." She cupped his cheek and made affectionate circles with her thumb, he pressed into her hand more firmly and Kagome became bolder as her other hand crept up to the white appendages on top of his head.

She genteelly cupped it in her hand, stroking the edges with her thumb causing Inuyasha to shiver in pleasure. Inuyasha pressed his ears into her hands more making him lay his head on her shoulder, his nose nuzzling her neck as a low growl vibrating soothingly through his chest.

Suddenly Kagome felt something wet against her neck, _No way… that can't be…_ , but sure enough it was and Inuyasha licked her neck again, she turned her head to asked him what that was for when he licked her nose. He looked as if he was in a trance.

To be honest, it was rather arousing for some strange reason, all problems from that day flew from her mind as Inuyasha backed her into the bench and grinded forcefully against her making Kagome gasp and involuntarily arch herself into his hard muscular chest. He lifted one of her legs up and placed it his hip to give him better access to her already dripping core. Kagome reached for his ears again, rubbing the base and Inuyasha bucked into her, hitting her panty-covered clit and forcing a moan from the disorientated girl.

She put her arms around Inuyasha's neck to keep from falling backwards; their lips were just about to touch-

"Kagome dear, can you start dinner for me?" Kagome's mother called out, effectively snapping both teens out of their hormone-driven trances.

 _God fucking damn it!_ Inuyasha cursed venomously in his mind, he didn't know what came over him! He was just going to try to get some information out of Kagome as to why she was acting the way she is. At least he made progress; it was the closest he had ever been to her and his only comfort being the heavy smell of her arousal that hung in the air.

"U-mm, I sh-hould start di-nner," Kagome stuttered, smoothing out her skirt and jumping down from the counter and walking to the fridge to find some vegetables in the crisper.

The young hanyou just smirk at her stutter and watched her ass as she bent down to pick out some get out some onions for dinner. He groaned and forced himself to look away as he noticed she was in the bitch position. He walked out mumbling something about taking care of a problem before bounding off to the forest behind the shrine.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

After dinner everyone watched a movie and Inuyasha requested – demanded – to watch the fast metal carriages with the fire, which was in fact the latest fast and furious movie. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all enjoyed the 'moving picture box' as Inuyasha proudly introduced to them.

Eventually the movie ended and everyone was sleepy, mama Higurashi and Grandpa had gone to bed earlier and left the friends to continue to movie.

Kagome glanced to the clock on the table beside the couch, _10:37 I better make some sleeping arrangements for them,_ she thought and stood up heading to the stairs. Everyone was still down stairs either playing with the remote or with Inuyasha in the kitchen looking for more food while Kagome got out three futons from the linen closest placing two in Souta's room and one in her own room before heading back down stairs.

"Miroku and Inuyasha you're sleeping in Souta's room, Shippo you can sleep in Souta's bed with him and Sango and Kilala can sleep in my room, ok?" Kagome told everyone while yawning.

"Kagome you could have asked me for help setting the beds up," Sango informed the sleepy teenager.

"No it's ok, thanks any way," She yawned again and stretched.

"Oi wench, go to sleep it's late," Inuyasha frowned; she had dark bags under her eyes, indicating she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"I'm not tired," Kagome half-heartedly glared at him.

"Yes you are," And before she could make another retort Inuyasha picked her up bridle style, carrying her close to his muscular chest, and headed to her room. It was no surprise to him that she fell asleep on the way there.

"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha laid her down, careful not to wake her and kissed her forehead tenderly. Everyone else went to bed soon after as Inuyasha turned off the lights around the house and quickly followed.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

It was 2 in the morning when Inuyasha woke up; he could hear noises of someone moving around making it hard to sleep. His eyes scanned to room and landed on Shippo who was shaking in his position next to Souta. He watched him awhile longer and Inuyasha nearly jumped when Shippo promptly sat up with a gasp.

Shippo swiftly jumped and landed near the door without a sound, unaware of Inuyasha's watchful eyes. He grabbed the door handle and was soon out the door heading towards Kagome's room, "Where do you think your going runt?" Shippo squeaked and turned to the gruff voice behind him outside of Kagome's room.

"Kagome scent's-" Shippo didn't get to finish because of the piercing screams that rang out on the other side of the door and Inuyasha wasted no time in running in.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was violently thrashing around, tangling herself in her sheets and continued to scream bloody murder. Her back arched off the bed as she screamed again, " **NOOO!** "

Kagome's mother came running in still tying her robe hurriedly as Inuyasha hovered around in a panic, unsure of what to do.

"Inuyasha hold Kagome down!" She order and Inuyasha ran over to the side of her bed, grabbing her flailing arms before pinning her legs down with his own. She some how managed to escape his grasp a few times surprising him but he tightened his grip on her wrist and pushed more of his body weight on to her.

She kept screaming as she arched into Inuyasha's chest trying to get away, "Kagome wake up! Come on bitch, wake up!" He screamed at her, tears began to stream down her face.

"Kagome your safe, its okay, come on, shh, calm down everything is alright, it's over," Mrs Higurashi spoke soothingly and cupped Kagome's cheek, she calmed down a little only to jolt up again almost head butting Inuyasha. Kagome looked around frantically breathing heavily; she briefly glanced at everyone in the room.

Sango and Souta were on the verge of tears, Shippo was crying and Miroku was just staring back at her unsure of what was going on, she turned her attention quickly to her mother who breathed a sigh of relief then to Inuyasha who was on top of her still holding her wrists tightly, "Shh, it's Inuyasha, it's me, it's Inuyasha, your ok,"

Slowly tears started to travel down her red blotchy cheeks again, Inuyasha let her hands go, leaving red welts from the force of his grip, and Kagome launched up into his chest crying her heart out and he returned the embrace. He lay down next to her with his back against the wall, never breaking their embrace, he gave the others in the room a look and they all took the hint to get out leaving the two in peace without a word.

Slowly Kagome calmed down again, hiccupping occasionally, as Inuyasha stroked her back soothingly while letting off a low growl to calm her. He could still smell the fear that was emitting from her in waves, he had no idea what scared her so badly, she had never acted like this before!

"Why aren't you a sleep?" Inuyasha asked in a whispered tone.

"Can't," Was her only reply from where her head was crushed to Inuyasha's strong chest.

"Are you gonna tell me about what happened?" He felt her stiffen in his arms but he tightened his grip around her waist preventing any movement.

"I can't tell you-"

"Bullshit! You said yourself that you trust me with your life, why can't you tell me? I've told things that I've never told anyone before, so why can't you do the same?" He cut her off. Kagome started to feel guilty, he was right. He had told her things that were hard for him to talk about but she had never told him anything.

She sighed, it was just so hard to talk about what happened almost 4 years ago, it was still like it happened yesterday, "Something bad happened a long time ago and I was there," Kagome said, she didn't want to think about it let alone talk about it, but she was going to try for Inuyasha.

"What happened?" She was talking, even if a little.

"My dad died almost four years ago and it's around this time," She spoke softly, her voice wavering a little.

"How did he pass on?" Inuyasha tried to put it in respectable terms and Kagome appreciated it, he seemed to understand it was hard.

"He was murdered." Kagome stated bluntly without any emotion, Inuyasha shivered at the unexpected and frightening change in her. He slowly put he basic pieces of the puzzle together.

He dad was murdered and she was there, but there must be more, something she wasn't telling him. He figured he got enough information to satisfy his own curiosity tonight, he'll ask Mrs Higurashi in the morning if he can get her alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Inuyasha said sympathetically, cuddling her closely, tucking her under his chin and their legs entwining, both soon fell into a deep peaceful slumber still holding each other, this time without the nightmares.

Neither noticed the two sets of eyes peering through the locked window, or the malicious grin on ones dry cracked lips as they spoke to another on a walkie-talkie, "It won't be long boss." Their wicked laughs rang out across the shrine, echoing in the silent night.

* * *

 **Ok, lilybear256 had requested a lemon but I thought it was too early yet so I did a short lime instead, I hope that was ok! (^.^)**

 **Inuyasha knows the basics now and I think most of you should understand what happened now, tell me if anything needs fixing and I'm open for any suggestions! So don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Preview –**

"Kagome told me that her father was murdered around this time of the year last night, is that what is making her upset?"

"Her father was murdered!?" Miroku caught himself just in time, whisper shouting instead, appearing behind Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's true but did she tell you what happened in those two months?" Mama asked.

"What two months?" they both asked.

"It's not exactly my right to say this but I know Kagome would never talk about it, I'm surprised that she told you that." Mama sighed, "It was an ordinary day -"

 **It's late so I'm going to bed, night people!**

 **(( _ _ ))..zzZ**


	3. 31st of January

Hello, to all my loyal reader and any new comers :) I just want to say thank you for waiting ever so patiently for new chapters, and there is no excuse on my part for leaving all of you hanging for so long. I am very sorry. On my end of the screen, every time I - actually - find time to start or continue the next chapter, I get through one sentence or if I'm lucky, a paragraph, before someone - aka mum - calls on me to do something. Though if it isn't her, it's my work or school or spinal surgery.

I will be updating my most popular story, Youkai and the Miko, on the 31st of January 2016 at 5:00PM Australian Western Standard Time.

Thank you for waiting very patiently, all your reviews motivate me so much :)

Until next time,

Bubblyblush.


End file.
